Different
by BloodJemini
Summary: I cant remember my name, my family, or who i was before. All i remember is a promise, an oath to myself that i swore i would never break...I will not become a monster. I will not become a demon. Hunter story
1. Chapter 1: The first step

Hey soooo whats up? This is my first story and i just wanted to say CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome, anything else will be marked as bullshit an will be fed to the corpser living under my bed. MOVING ON! This is a usual 'smart' Hunter story but it will have its differences, I assure you. Without further ado let the story begin!

* * *

NORMAL POV:

The streets were dark and cold, the only light coming from the few street lamps that still worked. Even the moon was blocked out, his piercing gaze kept at bay by the Rain clouds that hovered ominously over the city. Threatening to unleash their wrath at any given moment. Nothing moved accept for the few infected that shambled across the streets, having such low intelligence they made no progress, unless you count bumping into random objects progress. In the shadows of a nearby building though, something dared to disturb the peace. A lone solitary figure Stood over a corpse. having just finished its meal, jumped up to the roof. If you looked closely at the body (or at what was left of it) You would see that it was an infected remains. The figure landed on the roof with a dull thud so slight you wouldn't have heard it if you weren't listening for it, which someone was. The only warning he had was the growl, that saved his life. He ducked quickly as the other hunter pounced right over his head, landing on the other side of the roof. They both squared off, he was slightly bigger than his opponent but that wouldn't matter if the intruder got his back. He growled issuing a warning, he wasn't hungry so he was ready to show mercy to this obviously younger hunter. The younger hunter didn't back down and he sighed. Getting himself ready to fight he crouched down low and started to growl. They both circled each other and waited. The smaller one moved first. The he dodged as the smaller hunter pounced at him, did a 180 and landed square on the young ones back. He didn't claw him to death as expected but just held him down. after a few seconds of thrashing the smaller hunter stopped squirming and turned his head looking at his captor. The Hunter looked down with no emotion then stood up releasing the juvenile. The hunter stood up wary of another pounce. They both stood there starring at each other. The smaller one started backing up slowly but didn't turn around. Right as he met the ledge the Older hunter nodded. He turned around and took off across the rooftops. The Hunter Stood there starring in the direction the other fled before jumping to the opposite roof.

HUNTER POV:

I watched as the younger Higher took of before going in the opposite direction, i had no need to chase him and he learned his lesson. Hopefully he wouldn't try this with other highers, at least until he got bigger. I doubted they would be as merciful as i was. I lept from rooftop to rooftop listening to all the sounds of the dying city. Two lessers were brawling in the streets, a constricter had grabbed some prey, Fires roared as two crushers fought for territory, and a sorrow was crying in the distance. I kept jumping since none of this interested me ( i had investigated a sorrow once. do not try to cheer them up...ever) after a few minutes of jumping i made it to my home. It was one of those red rooms that humans sometimes used to hide from the lessers. It was mostly safe but never from a crusher unless they barred it. I slowly walked in and sniffed the air, checking for other tainted or humans. After i was certain no one had come in or was already in I entered. My home was small it only had one entrance, it was meant to be temporary safe place from the lessers for humans but it was perfect to me. I closed and barred the door before taking off my hoodie and putting it in the pile and then walked over to the corner of the room where i kept food. I had made many raids to food stores so that in case i couldn't hunt i wouldn't starve. i looked for a second before choosing a carton with a picture of a bright orange fruit on the side of it. I used my nails to rip off the plastic stopper on it before drinking the sweet juice. It had taken me a while to figure out how to do that without tearing the hole thing apart and losing the treat. I had realized a long time ago that i was different than normal Highers, i could open doors and objects, i could read simple words and speak if i tried hard enough. The most important difference though is that i had a memory just one. A promise i made to myself a long time ago, A promise that no matter what happened i would not become a monster. Its what kept me from killing that younger even though it would have been safer in the long run. Its what keeps me from attacking and eating humans, i just prey on the mindless lessers that don't feel pain. Its what keeps me from giving in to the darkness and the sweet bliss of ignorance and instinct. I yawned and threw the carton into a pile of debris across the room, it was getting pretty big so i would have to push it out soon. I lept two the second floor and walked over to the shelves that i had filled with books from my raids. It was full of papers, word boxes, and pictures that i had found interesting or what i had the time to grab before i was attacked. I grabbed one of my favorites and hopped up to the pipe that is slept on. I crawled over to my nest of blankets and put my word-box down before i realized i had forgotten something. I quickly jumped back to the shelves and reached behind them and pulled out a square wide machine. I hopped back up and crawled to my bed cradling my prize before pressing one of the buttons on it. A sweet sound emerged from the two holes on the side of it. I smiled and let my eyes close, I had completely forgotten about my word-box. The sound-box always made me rest easy and i curled up in my blankets and rested. I slept for a few hours before a loud banging interrupted my sleep. I thought it was one of the lessers just being an idiot and tried to go back to sleep until the door was kicked open and i heard voices. Human voices.

NORMAL POV:

The Survivors were low on ammo, that was the first thing. The second thing was that Zoey was injured and couldn't walk so Francis had to carry her. The third and final thing that bit them in the ass was that they were being followed by the largest horde they had even seen. It had everything smokers, boomers, hunters, (they had barely been able to skirt the witch) and a massive amount of common infected. They used pipe bombs and Molotov's but it barely lessened the numbers. They turned the corner, ready to make a last stand if need be only to find the answer to their prayers. A safe room. Hell Francis even cried in relief as they ran to it...only to find that it was locked from the inside. "WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Zoey as Francis put her down and started to kick on the door."We'll hold 'em off Francis but we cant keep them back forever!" Yelled Bill over the collective noise of Francis cussing, the horde's screaming, and last Francis got the door open "I hate doors" he mumbled as he drug Zoey in by her arm. Louis threw one final pipe bomb and Dashed in followed by Bill who slammed the door behind him. "BILL! LOUIS! OVER HERE!" Yelled Francis as he pushed against a large fridge, trying to push it against the door. The other two ran to him and with their combined efforts managed to get it against the door. Louis slid down and sighed in relief, Francis decided to open a beer he had in his pack, Zoey patched herself up with a med-kit, and Bill lit a cigarette. All of them could barely believe they were still alive and that's when they noticed the music that was playing. "where the hell is that music coming from" asked Zoey, finally able to stand on her own. "I don't know," said Bill " but lets look around and keep an eye out. We don't a repeat of the church" They all nodded and started to explore, completely unaware of the 2 eyes watching them from the ceiling. Francis walked over to the northwest corner of the room and yelled jackpot making all eyes turn to him. "food" he said and the all stared at the mound of edibles in front of them. Francis reached for a candy bar but Zoey stopped him. "Francis we don't know who those belong too." Francis looked at her with a deadpan look on his face. "Zoey its a goddamn Vampire Apocalypse-""Zombie""WHATEVER! all I'm saying is that i doubt they would care if we took a little, you know? Help out another survivor in need." She shrugged and he grabbed the Hershey's and quickly devoured it. Suddenly Louis ran to them. "guys i got some good news and some bad news." He said eying the pile of food. "what is it?" Asked Bill as he took a drag""The good news is that the door will hold, the bad new is that the zombies are still out there." "So what?" said Francis, his mouth full of chips."We'll just use the other exit." Zoey looked around finally noticing something that they overlooked earlier."um....guys? I don't see another exit." She said making the Biker stop eating. "your shitten me"said Francis as he got up and searched around the area. Bill just sighed and sat down on a small box while Louis finally grabbed some grub. The Hunter looked down at the humans in his home. Why wouldn't they just leave? A scream from a lesser explained it. He leaned back into his bed and realized that his sound box was still playing. He absently pushed the button that turned it off and grabbed his word box and began the painful process of re-learning how to read. Zoey looked up when she noticed the music stop, and looked back at her comrades. They were still feasting and didn't notice or care. She stood up dusted her pants off "I'm going to look around" She said and the muffled replies were her signal and she started to explore once more ( the food distracted her the first time) She walked to the other side of the room and noticed that it was an abnormally large safe room, she filed that away for later thought and continued to search. As she was looking she found a pile of dirty clothes. She picked one up and noticed it was a dark blue hoodie like the kind hunters wear. The rest of the pile was of the same kind of hoodies and she guessed whoever was here last must have hunted the hunters. She giggled at the thought and kept walking. she was about to go back to the others she noticed a few crates stacked up leading to a small second floor. Hoping that the second floor would hold the exit she quickly climbed the boxes, She hauled herself up and looked around. She didn't see the exit but what she did see she thought was even better. Books. Two huge shelves that were standing side by side were filled to the brim with books and pictures. She even saw a shelf dedicated to CD"s. She cursed quietly under her breath when she remembered when she left it behind opting to take another pistol instead. She sighed and decided to take what she could get. She pulled a book at random and grinned when she saw that it was one of her favorites. Neverwhere By Neil Gaimen. She spun around giddily clutching her prize and was about to go down to tell her Bill and Louis (she doubted that Francis could read anything but beer cans) When she noticed a latter on the opposite wall that led up to large pipes hanging from the ceiling. Her gaze followed them until she gasped and dropped her book. Up on the pipes was a hunter lying on a bunch of blankets, feet kicked up, reading.

* * *

Well tell me what you think, as i said flames will get eaten and the flamers will be burned. Ill post the next chapter when i can (when i feel like typing) By the way i need some ideas for the hunters name, i have a few but suggestions wont hurt. Anyway next time :Hunter meets Zoey, Zoey meets hunter, Hunter meets guns, survivors given the finger, WILL LOUIS EVER GET HIS PEELS? WILL FRANCIS STOP BEING AN ASS? ( i doubt it) TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR-....what was the title again?


	2. Chapter 2: Hug?

First off id like to thank my first reviewer xXxSoulKeeperxXx for the great review and creative input. Soo here is the second chapter of different and i hope you enjoy!(by the way same rules apply about reviews my corpser is getting hungry)

HUNTER POV:

I decided to leave the humans alone, they were not worth my time(aka: i didnt want to be shot) They could have some food and rest for a while. Its wasnt like the could stay forever right? So i sat back down and opend my word box. The word box itself was an new one that i had decided to grab on a whim. It was a baby name book, i had decided to give my self a name. I searched through my word box, and after a good amount of time i found one i liked. It was a old name, i couldnt tell what language it came from but it looked cool so i picked it. Fenrir.......it suits me.

Even after i had found my name i kept looking, i figured that there may be a better one in there but i doubted it. It had been a hour maybe before I heard one of the humans getting up, it was the female. She stood up and told the other human she was going to look around. I peered over the edge and watched as she looked around my home, sometimes she messed with the oddest of things. (why would she mess with my dirty clothes?) When she climed up to my shelves i laid back down, she was probaley just going to grab a book and go back. As if on cue she did exactly what i expected and grabbed one. As long as she didnt destroy it id be ok but what she did next suprised me. I heard her suck in a breath and drop my book. I looked back over to see why she would do such a thing and my eyes widend. She was stareing straight at me.

'Damn it!' I thought as stared back at her. Her face was a mix of suprise, fear, and....curiosity? Why the hell would she be curious? I rememberd the book in my hand and understood. I looked her over finnally caring enough to observe. She was young, maybe around 20. Her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail on the back of her head. Her deep brown eyes were captivating. She wore a pink jacket and jeans and was pretty dirty. I looked back into her eyes and she looked back into mine. She started to back up slowly, her hand steathly reaching for her pistol. I backed up a little, my stormy gray eyes watching her every movement. She started walking to the side, to the ladder i had hidden there just incase i was injured and couldn't pounce.

I backed up into the corner of my nest, i couldn't attack her even if i had wanted to. Her screams would attract the others and they had guns, i would be killed; But she had a gun to and at point blank it wouldnt matter what i did. I was going to die. grabbing my knees I curled my self up, my humanity started showing as she climbed the ladder. I didn't want to die! I was too young to die! (it didnt dawn on me until later that this moment made me remember my age) Tears started to well up in my eyes as I rocked back and forth silently crying. She finished climbing and stood up. The female looked around looked around until her eyes finnally fell opon me.

ZOEYS POV:

As i finished climbing the ladder i stood up, pistol drawn ready for an attack. I looked around wary until my eyes finnally found him. I stared in confusion again as i saw him curled up into a corner, rocking back and forth. I took a step closer and he tried to scoot away. I took another step and he buried his face back into his arms.'Okay is this thing a hunter?' I thought to myself as i took another step, i knew what i saw. It was a hunter on top of this pipe, so where did this person come from?I took a few more steps so i could see it clearly. I looked at his hands, yep those were claws....but why wouldn't a hunter attack at first sight? Why would it read? 'maybe its someone just turning?' I took a final step and then i heard it, it was speaking. "i don't want to die.i don't want to die.i don't want to die." He was saying over and over. I didnt know hunters could speak. "Hello?" was the only word i could form. All of my thoughts were jumbled up. Here was a hunter, a mindless killing machine. Curled up into a ball, crying that he didn't want to die. He froze as the words left my mouth and looked up slightly. "are you going to shoot me?" He asked compleatly shocking me to my core.I took a step back shocked not just at his words but at his face. It seemed human (minus the sharp teeth and paleness).He was so young, no older than 15. He looked up compleatly now, his stormy gray eyes were slowly bleeding into a luminescent maroon. "Are you going to shoot me!?" His voice was nearly growling, he seemed like he was about to jump up and attack. I stood there frozen too the spot and his sudden emotional 180. A second later and his eyes widend. He dug his face back into his hands and went back to crying. We stood there like that for a minute until i finnally asked the question. "Whats wrong?"

HUNTER POV:

My head snapped up. (im suprised i havent got whiplash already) Did she just ask whats wrong? I stared at her eyes (again) to serch for any sign of deciet. All i saw was curiosity and actual concern, which suprised me. "I almost lost control" I said softly forgetting where i was and what i was, I was scared and lonely. Some of memorys had started to surface and they terrified me. I didnt see what happend as a pair of warm arms wrapped around me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Look If your wondering why Fenrir was (is) acting weird its pretty simple. Hes 15, emotioal, scared, and his memorys are coming back. If your wondering why Zoey didn't shoot on sight, she was scared and a natural blonde go figure (jk) Next chapter will take a while and flamers will be fed to Sparky my corpser (I named it ^_^) See ya!


End file.
